Thrown Away By Fate
by RoisinEden
Summary: GrimmUlqui. AU. Ulquiorra is new in town, he ran away from home. He goes to Las Noches, Aizen's club and meets Grimmjow. The bluenette finds Ulquiorra interesting, but the raven haired teen doesn't seem to like him and one night he stops going to the club. Grimmjow starts searching for him, but in the same time new people come to L.N. and things get more complicated than he though
1. Chapter 1

Thrown Away By Fate: Ch. 1

Ch. 1  
Stranger

The room was poorly lightened and it was sunk in deep cigarette smoke. He crossed the room with pressed steps, moving slowly on the rhythm. He pulled back his spiky hair quickly as he was still moving. The man was wearing a black shirt and black trousers and he was very elegant, an abnormal thing for him, but that way he seemed older. He stopped in front of the bar and sat down on high chair. The bartender turned and looked at the new costumer for a few seconds then grinned at the man. He fixed his glasses and gave the man a strange look. The man nodded and the bartender grinned again and went to prepare the man's drink.  
The man looked in the smoky room while tapping the marble bar softly according to the rhythm. It was a tranquil piano song and the singer's voice was soft but it wasn't anything spectacular. He didn't even have reiatsu so the room was lighted by some artificial light, a poor grey one.  
The bartender returned with a solid glass full of whiskey and ice. The man smiled devilishly at the glass and took it in his left hand. He smelled the alcoholic drink for a few second as if he were savoring it just by smelling. Then he drank slowly half of the drink. When he stopped he put the glass on the marble bar loudly. He liked whiskey, this was his favorite drink, but something was bothering him. For the first time in his life he wanted to be elegant and raffinate, but the music was too shitty.  
"You don't seem too pleased. What's wrong?" the bartender said with an ironic voice smirking at the man.  
"He's shitty." the man said bluntly pointing at the scene.  
"Mmm. Yeah, kind of." the bartender said. "I don't know what was in Aizen-sama's head when he chose this guy. He doesn't even have reiatsu, not to mention voice." he said sighing.  
The man went silent since there was nothing to say anymore. The bartender was right. He thought that way too, but he couldn't object Aizen's words. Aizen helped him, even tough he hated to admit it, it was true.  
The music stopped and the man felt relieved. Maybe he should go and sing. He was a good singer, but in that night he didn't feel like it. His songs were too brutal for his appearance that night. Well, he didn't have too much time to think about it since someone already took his place on the scene.  
The man couldn't see anything since the room was sunk in darkness and he began to be impatient, a normal thing for him since he usually was like a brute and that night was no exception. No matter how much he tried to change his behavior he failed every time.  
A new unknown song stared. It wasn't really raffinate like Aizen's songs, but it was good. It sounded like on of the man's songs, but it was somehow different. He couldn't describe it at that time, but he liked it. The stranger started to sing with a soft voice and green reiatsu started flow from him just like fog. The man widened his eyes in surprise. It was a strange reiatsu, but it wasn't more powerful than his. Instead that melody was all he wanted that night. Soft yet vulgar and sexy. The stranger's voice was soft, but somehow seductive. The man started to regret that he couldn't see the strangers face. He could only see that foggy green reiatsu flowing from him and his silhouette.  
But the surprises weren't going to stop at that point. The stranger started to sing the next strophe with a strong voice, without screaming. His was even more seductive than before, if that was possible. The room was sunk in dark green reiatsu. Everyone was caught by it, as if they were hypnotized by it. And they were probably were. The man took of his sunglasses to look at the stranger.  
__**_"When the dust scatters there will be destruction. At any moment I can sever your breath .Although you stubbornly keep breathing."_** the stranger sang and the man grabbed his glass of whiskey and drunk without taking his eyes away from the scene. Even the whiskey slipped better with that music.  
__**_"Ah",_** the stranger softly moaned as he was singing his contagious song.  
The man shuddered when he heard the soft moan and thought that he would like to mess with the stranger.  
**_"This must be the trivial world. I'm not sure what will become of it. Well then, with this hand I'll…"_** the stranger continued to sing captivating the man even more if that was possible.  
**_"Crush the world down…"_** the singer threw the bomb. His voice was too sexy to resist the temptation.  
The man softly moaned without noticing it, for his luck. Well even of he noticed he wouldn't care.  
But what bothered the man wasn't the stranger's hypnotizing neither voice nor his powerful reiatsu that was floating in the entire building intoxicating the air in a pleasant way. He wasn't even bothered that he felt attracted towards the stranger even if they were both males. Gender didn't really matter to him. But what startled him was the guy's expression.  
He had big emerald eyes, straight black eyebrows, pale skin, weird green tear marks, the upper lip was black and he had pitch black hair. He looked strange but he didn't care about it. He wasn't normal either. It was something else that bothered him. His voice was soft, sometimes strong or sexy but his was had no emotion. How could a normal being sing with such a sexy voice but no emotion? How could he sing those lyrics without even blink? Does he even know how to blink?  
The song ended and the pale singer left the scene. But the man wasn't going to let him just go. He walked towards the stranger with big steps forgetting his drink on the marble bar. He could have another glass whenever he wanted to. He stopped the stranger by putting one hand on his shoulder. The teen turned to look at him...


	2. Chapter 2

Thrown Away By Fate: Ch. 2

Ch. 2  
Smile with me!

He didn't say anything. The teen's big emerald eyes were staring at him and he was petrified. What was wrong with him? He wasn't like that, but why…  
"What do you want?" the teen said with a calm voice.  
"You sang magnificent." he said. "And your reiatsu was incredible."  
"Reiatsu…what's that?" the teen said without being even curious.  
"How about we talk at a drink? I think we have a lot to talk." the other said grinning at the teen.  
"I don't have time for trash like you." the teen replied shoving the man's hand from his shoulder.  
"What didja say?" the other replied angry. "Me? Trash? I might be. But ya are like me too. Ya know ya ain't human either so don't get too cocky." he said pushing the teen on the wall and cutting any way of escaping.  
The man looked at the teen. He wasn't afraid, not even embarrassed. He was just staring at the man with no expression on his face.  
"Yer a weird one." the man said and grabbed his hand and pulled the pale guy after him to the bar.  
He threw himself in the high chair and the teen followed him since he couldn't escape from the crazy man. He only had to wait until the man eventually fell asleep from drinking. Lucky him that he was a patient one.  
"You found a new toy, ne?" the bartender told the man with a big grin on his face. "You are pretty interesting, boy." he told the pale teen who was looking with uninterested eyes at the bartender. "You are the first one who made this guy take his sunglasses off. I've never seen him without sunglasses." he continued.  
"Shut up, Szayel!" the man said pissed to the bartender. "Say, what's your name?" the man turned his gaze at the pale teen.  
"Ulquiorra Schiffer." the teen said simply without looking at the man.  
"Ne, Ulquiorra, what do ya want ta drink?" the man asked. "I'll pay, money no problem. And 'bout age…who cares? I'm underage too." the man said grinning devilishly at the teen.  
"A cup of tea" the teen said relaxed.  
"Yer kidding, right?" the man asked.  
"No." the teen answered bluntly looking firmly in the man's blue eyes.  
"No way ya are goin' ta have tea. Szayel, a glass of whiskey with ice." the man said.  
Ulquiorra didn't say anything. It was useless. He sighed.  
"What's reiatsu?" he suddenly asked the man.  
"Spiritual pressure. You have a lot, Ulqui-chan." The man said with a strange voice.  
"Don't call me Ulqui-chan, trash!" the raven haired said with a serious voice.  
"I told ya I ain't trash. I have a name. A NAME!" the man exploded.  
"Well, I don't care about your name. For me you are still a trash" the teen replied with a calm voice.  
The man was pissed. But he shut up at that time. The teen was difficult. Well, he was a teen too. He was difficult too. No wonder he was where he was.  
Szayel put the big whiskey glass on the bar. Ulquiorra stared at it without moving. Seeing this the then with blue eyes smirked and said:  
"Oh, come on! It has a good taste. Try it."  
Ulquiorra took the glass and drank. Indeed, it tasted good for an alcoholic drink. He sipped it slowly until the other teen stopped him.  
"Ya'll get dizzy. Take it easy" the man said but he was already a bit drunk. Just a bit.  
The raven haired nodded and put the glass on the bar.  
"You said you are a teen. But you don't look like one and moreover what are you doing in a place like this?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly.  
"My, my. Ya've become very talkative. Well, I am only 17 years old but I've been expelled from my old school and I'm too lazy to go to another one. I don't really care. My parents are working overboard and they are rich. I live pretty well and Aizen lets me sing here. What about you?" the teen with blue eyes said.  
"Mmm. Rich and spoiled. I guess you were expelled because you got into a fight, right?" Ulquiorra said ignoring the teen's question.  
"Yeah. I fought with a teacher." The teen said and took a sip of his whiskey.  
"Well, I just move in this town. I'm from Spain, but my parents are dead and my grandparents hate me because of my look and my powers. They hate my mother too. They say she was like me. Whatever, I ran from there. Just like this. I took my mother's money and came here. And I accidentally found Aizen-sama. He helps me a lot." the raven hair said.  
"Well we are in the same boat, somehow. I ain't human either. He isn't human either." the teen said pointing at the pink haired bartender. "Not even Aizen. There are only a few humans here, in this club." The teen continued with a satisfied voice. "We are all Arrancars!" he said loud enough to attract everyone's attention and all approved by screaming.  
Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise, an abnormal thing for him, but for the first time in his life he felt somehow accepted. The other teen was grinning like a madman at him.  
The teen with blue eyes was somehow satisfied, he made the raven haired show some sort of emotions. He surprised him. He grabbed his hand and started to dance on the Spanish guitar song.  
"Oi, trash! Stop it." The teen said alarmed. "OI!" he shouted seeing that the teen didn't want to release him.  
"No, I won't let ya go until I don't make ya show some emotions, you nihilist." The teen said firmly and made Ulquiorra spin then grabbed his back as he almost fell.  
What they lack was a rose and a girl as the partner. But Ulquiorra was pretty small besides the other teen. The music stopped and everyone applauded even if they were two guys dancing.  
"See? They love us." He said satisfied. "You should be happy. Come on, smile, Ulquiorra. Smile, to turn on the light in your empty soul. Smile and the world will smile back. Smile with me." The teen said but Ulquiorra shook his head in disapproval.


End file.
